pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Booswithanger/TTR UPFW Guild Issue 3
Hello all welcome to another issue of the TTR UPFW Guild. I am your host Booswithanger, and today we are gonna talk about current special events that we are gonna do when TTR comes out. Yes, yes alright TTR hasn't come out yet. However, the devs are on the really final touches for the game, so they're giving out alpha keys for people to test the game before it comes out. I have a sense that the game will come out in 2-3 weeks top. Alright let's get started with the events we are gonna have kkkkk? Events Money Car This event will be held Wendsdays, each 2 weeks, and of course 2 weeks after the game comes out. In the Money Car, we'll meet in Goofy's Speedway (Next to Toontown Central) and race against each other with a invisable green car. If you manage to beat the green car in a race, you will get 3 prizes via mail. While you aren't getting ACTUAL money, I am going to buy any of the following items for you depending on your rank in the race. First You will get any item below 800 jellybeans, you can only get 3, however. Second You will get any item bellow 600 jellybeans, you will only get one, however. Third I will give you a shirt. (I choice it (nomeme) ) Fourth The Fun you had will be your price. So that's basically the basics, remember that it's not every Wendsday, it's each Wendsay in 2 weeks. Building Runs We will held building runs every Saturday. Basically, we will do Cog Buildings non-stop for training, tasks, radars, and other things. We will have breaks once we do at least 2 buildings. You will be allowed to have a break (but only if you need gags) after 1 building. The buildings we go to will change every 2 weeks. The first 2 weeks will be held at Donald's Dock, Daisy's Gardens, and Minnie's Melodyland. HOWEVER we will only do the streets that have a Toontown Central tunnel in them. This is because they are weak, and not as hard as the other ones for newcomers. Then, we will, over course, do the other streets in the same areas. However, this time, we will wait more to do a new routine because the bldgs in the other areas are much harder. So we might choice people to go to the buildings instead of it being a free-bee for everyone. TP to VP/Factory Runs This is gonna be one of the few events that has special limits for you to enter. Those are, you must at least be close to finishing Daisy's Gardens, you must have at least 35+ laff points, and (for VPs) you must have a Sellbot Suit. (You will get parts for your suit in the runs, this is what they are for) We will held them every FRIDAY (trollface) at random times. Trolley @ss Games We will go on the Trolley and just play games with each other for fun. Basically, we're all gonna play mini-games together as friends. (Max: 4 people per trolley) This event is requestable for times and days, as well as the people you wanna go with. That's basically teh current events we have, I'll update them more once hte game comes out. Until then stay '''tooned '''everyone! Category:Blog posts